TLH locas referencias a Cartoon network
by eltioRob95
Summary: Sketchs de referencias da series del CN clásico en su época dorada, con personajes de The Lpud House (y Ocs ) dedicada a augusto Spiller.


**Hola, aquí un divertido One-shot de personajes de The Loud house con referencias a series de CN, disfrútenlo.**

**para recordar buenos tiempos.**

* * *

**TLH referencias a Cartoon network.**

Rob duerme tranquilamente pero rápidamente despierta y se sonroja al ver a Leni a su lado, pensativa.

-Leni ¿Qué rayos haces en mi cama?-

-No puedo dormir Rob, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo huelen mis pies, si no tienen nariz?-

-Leni- *sonrisa falsa*

-Lárgate!-

*la empuja de una patada*

-¡Auch, mi trasero duele!-

Leni mira la lámpara de Rob con asombro.

-Oye Rob ¿por qué lo pegajoso flota?-

-¡Que te largues! AAAAAHHHH-

*Ve a Leni con los ojos brillosos masticando su lámpara*

-Mi lámpara-

*Leni levanta a Rob y se lo lleva*

-Oye Rob ¿Por qué si las aves quieren ir al sur no toman el autobús en invierno?-

En la cocina…

Leni abriendo el refrigerador una y otra vez.

-Oye Rob ¿Cuándo cierras el refri la luz sigue encendida?-

-¿¡Estás loca mujer!?-

*Abre el refrigerador*

-Hola luz-

*cierra el refrigerador*

-adiós Luz-

*lo abre de nuevo*

-Hola luz-

*lo cierra*

-adiós Luz-

-Luz-

-No luz-

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Rob seguía en el cajón, con ojeras, espirales en los ojos y sonrisa idiota, signos de no haber dormido.

-Oye Rob ¿si las zanahorias son buenas para los ojos puedes verla?-

Rob harto jala a Leni poniéndola cara a cara.

-Mira Leni, si vas a FORZAR tu cerebro, PIENSA EN ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE, como… como se vería tu rostro en el billete de un dólar?-

-Oigo ruidos ¿Quién esta en la cocina?-

-Hmm ¿ya se habrá levantado Lincoln?-

* * *

Rita ve a su hijo Lincoln cerca del lavaropas.

-¿Son tus sábanas cariño?-

*Lincoln asiente*

-Volviste a soñar que te casabas con alguna de tus hermanas?-

*Lincoln asiente*

Rita suspira y guarda la botella de jabón y saca otra más pesada y grande, luego aparece su marido cerca del lavarropas.

-¿Son tus sábanas cariño?-

*Lynn padre asiente*

-¿Volviste a soñar con la noche de brujas?-

*Lynn padre asiente*

Rita dio otro suspiro y vuelve a sacar otra botella de jabón más grande y más pesada.

* * *

*Lori Loud yendo al baño de la casa ,mirándose al espejo*

-Hey! ¿quien esa chica guapa?-

*Comienza a marcar su teléfono*¨

-Hola ¿emergencias? Hay una chica muy guapa en mi casa, oh aguarde, cancélelo todo, soy yo-

*Lori le da una sonrisa brillante y un guiño a su reflejo*

-tú me vuelves literalmente loca- *risas*

* * *

-¿¡Clyde que es esa cosa!?- gritó Rob en shock.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Esta ahí!-

-¿Dónde?

-¡Esta en tu espalda!-

\- ¿en mi qué?-

-MOCOSO TARADO , EN TU ESPALDA!-

-¿Dónde donde?- Clyde ve a una criatura chupando su espalda.

-¡Esa cosa! ¡Mátala!-

-Yo me encargo- dijo Lola quien se acercó a Clyde y e intenta golpear a la criatura con el palo de golf y termina hiriendo a Clyde dejándole un chichón en la cabeza, el chupacabras lo chupa de ese chichón.

-Creo que quiere chuparle el cerebro al Clyde-

-Pobre- dijo Lola.

-se va a morir de hambre-

* * *

Lisa se encontraba en la oscuridad creando un misterioso químico.

*Alguien prende la luz*

La genio nota a Saturnino a su lado, el amigo de Rob, en qué momento llegó ahí.

Rob: así los quería agarrar cochinos!

-¡Apaga la luz Rob!- gritó Lisa alarmada cubriendo su sustancia.

-esta mezcla es muy sensible-

*Apaga la luz de nuevo*

-Ah gracias Rob, multiplicando las burbujas aisladas del gas carbónico , inventé una soda que jamás perderá el gas-

-¿Enserio? Lo quiero probar amo las sodas!- exclamó Rob.

-Estoy sediento como una maldita esponja wey- dijo Saturnino.

*Lisa rápidamente enciende la luz de su habitación*

-Ustedes no entienden soperútanos, no la he probado , su estabilidad siguiendo siendo impredecible-

*Saturnino se la bebe toda y erupta*

-Breeeeeep-

-Eso fue MUY predecible cerdo- dijo Rob molesto arrebatándole la botella.

-¡quieto ahí Saturnino!- ordeno Lisa.

\- no hagas movimientos bruzcos, un simple brinco activaría la naturaleza volátil de esta mezcla-

Saturnino suda nervioso, Al escuchar eso Rob sonríe con malicia , le levanta la camisa a su amigo, con una pluma en mano.

-Siiii, y no queremos que eso ocurra ¿verdad Saturnino? Hehehe-

*Empieza a tocar su panza con la pluma*

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA NO ROB ,YA NO. BASTA AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

-no te oigo qué?-

-¡No!- gritó Lisa alarmada

-¡Deténganse! ¡suficiente!-

*Rob seguía haciendo cosquillas a su amigo*

-Dije que es suficiente!-

-No seas aguafiestas Lisa ¿ah?-

Rob observa que el estómago de Saturnino empieza temblar y hacer ruido como si fuera un volcán, la panza de saturnino se expandió quitándose a Rob de encima, los ojos de Saturnino se transforman en grifos, y comienza a expulsar la mezcla por la nariz, Saturnino sale volando , dejando un hoyo en el techo de la casa Loud.

(cantando)

-VUELA VUELAAAAAA :D

*Luan mirando fijamente a su títere*

Luan: tendrás que parpadear alguna vez señor cocos presumido.

*Pasa Saturnino y la empapa con esa mucosidad*

-Uy salud-

Saturnino sigue volando chocando con cada poster, árbol y muro a su paso, el efecto del vuelo terminó, y Saturnino cae contra el suelo, Rob llega a la zona de impacto riendo.

-Hahaha oye tarado, Lisa dijo que no te movieras :D

*Saturnino con las piernas y brazos dislocados*

-¿Acaso me moví boludo?-

-Nah, descansá un poco Saturnino-

* * *

**Eso fué todo por ahora, espero que hayan detectado las referencias a tres series de las buenas del viejo Cartoon network**

**dedicado a Augusto spiller, saludos lectores, pasen un buen domingo.**


End file.
